


The Soldier's Wife

by RobberBaroness



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise and fall of the Legion was mirrored in the gifts Aurelius sent to his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Ballad of the Soldier's Wife by Bertolt Brecht and Kurt Weill, a very depressing song about the German army during World War One. War, war never changes.

The Legion was meant to be free of corruption and decadence, but Caesar couldn’t be everywhere all the time. Secure in his position, Aurelius of Phoenix could indulge in a few profligate vices now and then- a cigarette, or a confiscated bottle of beer on a hot desert afternoon. His favorite bit of minor graft, though, was when he would search the towns he ruined for presents to his wife. Nothing outlandish, nothing treasonous, but he liked to return home to her with tribute as he would to Caesar.

From Flagstaff, he brought her a pair of red high heels.

“I can barely stand in them” whined Lucretia, but from the smile on her face he knew she was pleased.

From a small tribe in the mountains of Utah, he brought her a coat of fur. He told her to use it as a blanket when the chill of the night grew too great to stand. She sprawled upon it and pulled him down for a kiss, and the sight of her dark skin against the white fur was heavenly- almost as heavenly as making love upon such a soft and inviting surface.

From the first battle he ever fought against the NCR, he brought her back a rather grisly trophy- a First Recon beret. He hadn’t been sure how she would receive his request to wear it with nothing else, but she was happy to engage in a bit of roleplaying, letting him sweetly conquer her in the privacy of their tent. In those moments alone, it didn’t matter that they’d failed to take NCR territory- he had the only captive he’d ever wanted.

From a raid upon a small, decadent town, he brought her a strange little lace collar. How she’d delighted in that, wishing all female collars could be made of such finery. They both knew Silus would never be convinced of its value, but just between husband and wife, it suited her perfectly. It was the slave collar of a woman who had been given as a wife to the boy she’d always hoped to marry since before he was a soldier, and had never suffered a moment under his rule.

From New Vegas itself, his bribes to undercover agents brought Lucretia her favorite present: a silk nightgown. She told Aurelius that she would sleep in it when he was away and think of him, never being truly apart as long as she had the silk to remind her of his touch. Wearing silk and lying beneath fur, her nights would be the finest of any woman in the Legion.

From off the back of a slave brought to Cottonwood Cove, he brought her a pretty little embroidered shirt.

“Wear it beneath your official garments”, he told her. “I know how that coarse fabric chafes your skin. My wife shall never be in a moment’s discomfort.”

So many battles, so many presents. Even from the second battle of Hoover Dam she was sent a gift, though he was not there to give it to her.

“Your widow’s garb,” the young soldier told her. “Your husband was a good man; out of respect for him, you shall be given a week to mourn before we find you a new officer to serve.”

Lucretia’s wailing that day could be heard throughout camp, louder than any of the dying.


End file.
